Some game table bases used in the game table machine have been developed for domestic recreation in the modern society, including table soccer, hockey table, billiards, and so forth. Those game machines cost higher and require considerable space to install. Therefore, a lot of manufacturers integrated two appropriate game machines into a single machine according to inherent characteristics so as to provide the user with more recreation by playing one of the two game in one machine. For example, table soccer and hockey table are integrated on the top and bottom surfaces of the game table plate, respectively. However, it is required for the tradition machine to pull up and then rotate the game table base by hand to switch to another game on the bottom side.
Some disadvantages of the tradition machine with such a structure combining table soccer and hockey table are described as follows:
1. More space is required for the game table machine to implement the air system which hockey table needs to supply sufficient air stream on the surface of the bottom plate to float the ball such that the user can hit the ball into the goal. A plurality of air chambers are formed in the bottom plate for hockey table, each air chamber having a plurality of fine pores. An electric fan is connected with the back surface of the bottom plate to appropriately inject air to form air stream on the bottom plate. The whole game table structure includes three layers, the fist layer having table soccer, the second layer accommodating the fan, and the third layer having hockey table. PA0 2. It is inconvenient to pull up and then rotate the game table by hand to switch to another game on the bottom side instead of only directly rotating the machine. PA0 3. The vertical thickness of the game table can not reduced and the delivery cost is higher because of huge size.
Therefore, it has been greatly needed to implement a game table machine, which has a game table with smaller size and more convenient operation to switch to another game without pulling up the machine by hand.